


The KomaHina Collection

by hinatahajimetxt



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, will add other characters as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinatahajimetxt/pseuds/hinatahajimetxt
Summary: Just a spot for me to dump my one-shots, drabbles, and headcanons about my comfort ship.Mostly fluff, some sexy times.Characters will be OOC to some people. Oops.(I don't really know how ao3 works so this will probably be a mess, apologies)





	1. A cover, A kiss

“Hinata-kun, look at this!” Komaeda called to me from the living room doorway.

Slowly, I lowered the book I was reading and looked over in his general direction. My boyfriend was just a green and white blur with red streaks here and there. I squinted my eyes even more, but he was too far away to see properly. He didn’t seem to be holding anything. Komaeda must have changed something about his appearance. Shaking my head, I sighed.

“You know I’m blind, Komaeda.” I stuck my nose back in my book.

Suddenly there was a new weight on the couch next to me. I could feel him almost towering over me.

“You could have just asked me to move closer.” Komaeda stated. “Where are your glasses?”

Putting my bookmark in my book, I placed it down on the side table before turning to the boy who was kneeling on the couch. Though, when I turned my head, his chest was mere centimeters away from my face. I moved my face back a little to see a glimmer in his dull green eyes.

“They’re in the bedroom.” I stated, almost forgetting the question.

Komaeda nodded thoughtfully. “Well, can I show you now? Am I close enough?” His voice dripped with excitement as he leaned even closer to me. Komaeda was kind of bouncing his body up and down a bit.

Placing my hand gently on his chest, I pushed him away. “Close enough to show me what?” I asked, feeling my face heat up from how close we were.

“This!” He beamed before opening his mouth and folding his tongue in a strange way.

I furrowed my brow and dropped my hand from his chest. “Uh-”

Komaeda’s cheerful laugh cut off my utter confusion as to what I was looking at. “I can make a clover with my tongue!” He smiled. Looking at my reaction, his face dropped a bit. “I know it’s childish and weird, but I thought it was… I don’t know. Never mind.” Komaeda lowered himself so that his butt was now resting on his calves. His back hunched over as he looked down at his hands that were resting in his lap.

Leaning forward, I kissed his cheek. “You’re so goddamn cute, Komaeda.” I muttered.


	2. Cuddling Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU where Hinata has piercings like Amami.

~ Komaeda usually never initiates a cuddle session. The only time he does is when he’s really upset or sick.

~ Hinata usually just flops onto his boyfriend without a word and cuddles into him. Or if Komaeda is reading/eating Hinata will just cuddle into Komaeda’s side and waits for Komaeda to embrace him.

~ Hinata nestles his head in four different places. One: in the crook of Komaeda’s neck. He does this so his piercings aren’t touching anything and to kiss his boyfriend’s neck/face.

~ Two: the small gap between Komaeda’s side and his arm. That little valley? Yep, another comfy place for Hinata’s piercings to not be disturbed.

~ Three: Komaeda’s torso. Hinata will nuzzle his head into Komaeda’s chest/stomach area to mimic making a spot for his ear to rest comfortably.

~ Lastly, the worst place: Komaeda’s lap. Usually this is where Hinata would end up if he’s falling asleep, not start at. His piercings are disturbed with every movement.

~ Once Hinata is comfortable, Komaeda does his best not to move an inch. Especially if he knows that Hinata got a new piercing. However, if he can he’ll play with Hinata’s hair. Komaeda knows Hinata secretly likes it.

~ It never fails that one, if not both, of them fall asleep while cuddling. They are each other’s missing pieces and they always feel at ease when in the presence of the other- even if Komaeda is on a hope rant.


	3. Power Bottom Hinata (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata just wants to fuck his boyfriend.  
> (Also don't yell at me, I haven't written a good ol proper smut in a long time)

Images of him filled my mind. At this point anything could remind me of my beautiful boyfriend. Between his slightly protruding collarbones and his dull green eyes, I couldn’t get this picture of him over me out of my head. I crossed my legs tightly on the train ride back to our apartment. The air on the train was always stuffy, but I thought I was going to choke. My cheeks heated up. Quickly, I turned my face away from most of the passengers. I mentally slapped myself for acting this away alone and in public, but there was a sensation between my legs that needed to be taken care of.  
My walk home form the train station was filled with how I was going to approach Komaeda about this… issue. Not that we haven’t had sex before, just this overwhelming urge was new to me. A sigh of relief escaped through my lips as I got to the apartment.  
“Hi, Hinata-kun!” Komaeda’s soothing voice called out. “How was work?” He came into the foyer and embraced me while I was hanging up my blazer.  
His intoxicating smell of clean laundry with a hint of the ocean was drowning me. A small whine came from my throat.  
Komaeda pulled away from me. His brow knitted with concern. “Is everything alright?” His eyes examined me, as I stood trying to find the right words only to be lost in his beauty. He was just wearing his t-shirt and his white hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail. A small smirk played on his thin lips. “You’re awfully red, Hinata. Are you sick?” He let out a quiet chuckle.  
I grabbed his hands in mine. “I-I need you, Komaeda.”  
“I could have told you that.” Komaeda let me pull him into our bedroom. He had a childlike pep to his step. Or maybe it was a certain amount of smugness. Not that I cared, I just needed him to give me the greenlight.  
Sitting on the edge of our bed, I caressed his bony hips. Komaeda began to loosen my tie. I grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him down into a short kiss. “How was your day off?” I asked quietly.  
“Boring without you.” Komaeda stated before connecting our lips and blindly pulling off my tie.  
Carefully, to not break the indulgent kiss, I scooted back to get Komaeda onto the bed. Suddenly his knee was right between my legs. I let out a groan and wiggled my hips a little bit to cause some friction. My teeth pulled on his lip as we parted for air.  
“I’ve never seen you so needy before, Hinata-kun. Kind of pathetic that you’re so needy for someone like me.” Komaeda said.  
I cupped his face. “I’m only needy for you, Nagito.” With that, I pulled him further down so that he was practically lying on top of me. Now his thigh was resting right where I needed him most. My tongue invited itself in Komaeda’s mouth. I explored every inch of the familiar territory as if it was something new. His tongue played along and occasionally he’d fight for dominance. While bucking my hips into his thigh, I pulled his hair tie out of his hair. Both of us began to pant and we both tugged at each other’s shirts at the same time. We broke the kiss and a string of saliva connected our lips. Komaeda rested his forehead on mine, his hand still gripping my shirt. Heavy breathing filled the room for a brief moment. I sat Komaeda up in my lap and allowed him to unbutton my shirt.  
His fingers worked painfully slow on unbuttoning my white work shirt. Leaning forward, I licked the outer shell of Komaeda’s ear. A jolt set through his body.  
“Hi-! Hinata-kun!” He scolded.  
I hummed against his neck. “Yes?” I continued to pepper his neck with kisses.  
Komaeda only responded with pulling my shirt off of my shoulders. Giving him a little nip before moving my head away to take my shirt the rest of the way off, I watched as he took his shirt off. My hands immediately reached to massage his sides gently as I leaned forward once again to give his collarbones the same treatment I gave to his neck. Slowly, I dragged my tongue across one collarbone to the other. Komaeda inhaled sharply, his nails dug into my back ever so slightly.  
“Hinata-kun,” Komaeda let out a strained groan as I gently let my fingers ghost his heated skin. “What’s got you so needy?”  
I turned my attention to his face. “You’re all I’ve been able to think about all day, Komaeda. Your hips, your smile, your beautiful voice- everything. It’s driving me insane.” I bucked my hips up into his ass.  
Komaeda let out a soft moan. I continued to rub myself against him. His face twisted in pleasure and I looked up in pure admiration as the tightness in my pants grew.  
“Fuck,” I grunted, “Komaeda, I need you now.” My hands fumbled with the button on his pants. Once I got them unbuttoned, Komaeda went to move. However, I placed my index and middle fingers in front of his mouth. He quickly shot me an inquisitive look before tentatively holding my wrist in place as his tongue swirled around my two fingers.  
My other hand played with the waistband of his boxers. Dipping down, I outlined his clothed hard-on with my finger. Komaeda’s breath hitched. He eagerly lubed up my fingers with his saliva as I began to palm him through his underwear. I could already feel the pre-cum through his underwear. Occasionally, he’d let out a cute whimper. When I pulled my fingers out of his mouth, Komaeda quickly discarded any clothing, letting his boner spring free. While he did that, I pulled my pants and underwear down just enough to have my boner exposed- my tip glistening with pre-cum as well. I motioned for Komaeda to come back to straddling me with my moistened fingers.  
“I want you on top of me this time.” I said while tracing the outside of his entrance. “I want to admire you from here.”  
“Hajime…” Komaeda blushed, hiding his face in the crook of my neck. “I-” A moan cut his words off as I slowly inserted a finger. “I’m n… not going to last as lo- ah!” He threw his head back in surprise as I roughly thrusted my other finger in him. I began to curl and scissor my fingers in him. Komaeda latched onto my shoulders. “Haa… Hajime…”  
I continued my ministrations watching him whine and writhe much to my pleasure. His whole body relaxed as I pulled my fingers out. “Ready?” I asked.  
“Hajime, I’m really not going to last long like this.”  
I winked. “Don’t worry. I got you.” I placed my hands firmly on his hips.  
Komaeda leaned in and gave me a small kiss. “Okay.” He stated softly.  
After lining myself up, I slammed my lips onto his as I inserted myself into him. Komaeda let out a muffled cry. We steadily got in sync which only caused me to thrust my hips up harder and harder. Komaeda gasped out, breaking the kiss.  
“Hajime~” He cried out.  
Wrapping one arm as close to around his body as possible, I smirked and swirled my index finger around his tip. It twitched at the touch as Komaeda choked on a moan. I gave Komaeda a few light strokes before pumping him in sync with my thrusts. Komaeda became a panting, drooling mess.  
“Oh fuck Nagito~” I groaned. “You’re so fucking hot.”  
“Haj-Hajime, I’m close!” Komaeda cried out.  
His cries only caused me to thrust faster while my hand movements got sloppy. I could feel my build up coming close as Komaeda’s dick twitched in my hand. Komaeda cried out my name as he came onto my chest and stomach. I continued thrusting into him, causing him to no longer be able to speak in coherent sentences. With the way his body responded to each thrust, I was surely hitting his prostate.  
“Ha-Haj~” He panted. “I… I… aaa~”  
I held onto him tightly, keeping him from falling over from his lack of stamina. “I got- got you.” I grunted out. My thrusts were getting sloppier as my climax was coming “I- fuck.” I moaned out as I orgasmed. I thrusted a couple more times to ride out my high.  
Komaeda immediately let himself fall into me when I was finished.  
I kissed his cheek. “You did great, babe.”  
“Thanks.” He muttered as we parted. He flopped over onto his back.  
I got up and grabbed a towel to clean both of us off before climbing into bed with him.


	4. Hand Holding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata tries to hold Komaeda’s hand for the first time.

Spring. It was always a time of new beginnings. Usually for the earth, with everything in new bloom. However, I sat across the little round table from Komaeda. He was silently sipping on some sort of iced tea concoction while watching the people walk by the café. The plastic cup in my hand had condensation running down it, keeping my hand comfortably chilled in the sun. My other hand was holding my chin up as my elbow rested on the table. I watched as Komaeda’s dull green eyes observed everything around me. 

One of his hands rested at the base of his plastic cup while the other rested in his lap. 

“You’re staring, Hinata-kun.” Komaeda finally looked at me directly. “I’m sorry, am I boring you? I should have-”

“You’re not boring me, Komaeda.” I cut him off. “I was just…” I paused. “Enjoying the observations you were making.” For once he wasn’t degrading himself every sentence. It was actually refreshing to hear. 

Komaeda stood. “You don’t have to lie to me. If you wanted to continue our walk, you could have just said so.”

Rolling my eyes, I stood as well. “Well, want to go by the park? The flowers should be in bloom.” 

Komaeda lit up. He nodded vigorously with his straw up to his mouth. 

We fell in step next to each other. My coffee was in my right hand and so was his. Komaeda’s left hand just swayed empty by his side. Every glance I took made me wonder if his hands were soft. My face was quick to heat up at the thought and I was glad Komaeda was distracted by all the flowers in the park. Occasionally he would point to one and explain to me what it symbolized. 

As Komaeda walked a bit ahead because another flower caught his attention, I picked a yellow daffodil with my free hand. Komaeda was squatting down admiring a blue flower that I didn’t know the name of. Carefully, I placed the flower in his fluffy hair near his ear. Komaeda jumped a bit in surprise. Tentatively, his hand reached up to gently feel the plant in his hair while staring at me in awe. 

“You called that one a yellow daffodil.” I stated with a small smile while hoping he didn’t think too much about my reddened cheeks. 

I held out my right hand to him at the same time as he stood up. He stared at my hand for a second before extending his right hand as well. Then, he shook my hand. 

Pulling my hand away, I couldn’t help but knit my brow. “Komaeda, I-” I shook my head at him. “What was that?”

The white haired boy seemed to share my confusion as he tilted his head slightly. “Were you not looking for a hand shake?” 

I shoved my hand in my pocket. “Nevermind, Komaeda. Just forget it.” My gaze stayed on the walkway as I started to walk. 

“I didn’t mean to upset you.” Komaeda trailed after me. He tried to look me in the eye, but I ducked my head away. 

“I said to forget it.” I stated. 

“I’m just confused as to what I did to upset you.” Komaeda kept on. “I mean I guess it was only a matter of time before you got sick of me.”

I sighed and held up my hand. “Stop.” Finally looking him in the eye, I said, “I-I just want to… hold your hand.” I waited for anything to register on his face, but it remained blank. “See? I told you to just forget it. It was a dumb idea anyway.” My feet decided to just keep walking to save myself from further embarrassment.

“You…” Komaeda trailed from behind. “You wanted to hold hands?”

I turned. “Can you just drop it?” 

“Hinata-kun wanted to hold hands with me.” Komaeda’s voice was hardly above a whisper. Just as I was about to speak, he gasped and turned towards me. “It would be an honor!” Komaeda quickly came up to me and grabbed my free hand in his. This time, he did it the right way. 

“I…” His hand was as soft as I thought it would be. A smile played across my lips. “Okay.”

“Hinata-kun, you’re all red and your hand is a bit sweaty, are you alright?” Komaeda asked as we began to walk around the park hand in hand. 

A loud sigh let my mouth. “I’m fine, Komaeda.” I gave his hand a little squeeze. “I’m perfectly fine.”

Maybe spring was only a new beginning for the earth because Komaeda, Komaeda was still just the same. Or maybe it was me who had changed and started anew. Regardless, when I brought his hand up to my mouth to place a small kiss on his knuckles everything suddenly felt like it was in place.


	5. Hajime needs comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda catches Hajime in the middle of a minor panic attack.

“Hinata-kun…” Komaeda sat up from his comfortable position on the couch as I gingerly walked by. “Is everything alright?”

I shook my head and stopped walking, but I didn’t face him. 

“You’re shaking.” Komaeda was getting closer but his voice sounded so far away. 

I felt him hold me close, but I couldn’t hear him. My body shook more as I tried to focus on his voice. However, I couldn’t hear. My mind went blank. Tears welled in the corners of my eyes. Komaeda had turned me to face him, but I still couldn’t make out anything he was saying to me. 

Suddenly, I sobbed out. “I can’t-!” My shaking was uncontrollable at this point. 

Komaeda grabbed onto both of my wrists. “Hajime, can you hear me?” 

Sobbing harder, I nodded without being able to speak. My forehead rested on his shoulder. One of Komaeda’s hands snaked around my waist while the other rested on the back of my head. Gently, he stroked my hair. Komaeda just held me as I cried. As I began to hyperventilate, he shushed me. 

“I know I’m not much, but I’m here.” He cooed. 

My hyperventilating turned into snotty breathing. I sniffled a lot before lifting my head up to look Komaeda in the eye. 

“Do you want to sit down?” He asked holding me steady by my hips. 

I nodded. “C-can we lay on-on the bed?” I stuttered, still trying not to burst out crying again. 

Komaeda ushered me into the bedroom and he sat almost upright on the bed against the pillows. I crawled up after him and buried myself into his left side. He responded by placing his arm around me. I felt his soft touch messing with my hair in a comforting way. I responded by nuzzling into him further. We sat together in silence as I calmed down.   
“Hajime…” Komaeda spoke softly as if a loud noise might set me off again. “What’s wrong?” 

“I don’t know, Komaeda.” I stated lamely as I looked up at him. “I was just so overwhelmed for some reason and then…” I sniffled. “Then I couldn’t hear. Oh my god I couldn’t hear.” 

Komaeda shushed me and kissed the top of my head. “That sounds to me as if you were having a panic attack.”

“That’s so dumb.” I muttered. “It was over nothing.”

“Don’t say that!” Komaeda scolded me. “You can’t give up hope like that. You’re strong, Hajime. You haven’t had one in months and I’m very proud of you.” 

I wrapped my arms around him tightly. “Thank you, Nagito. Thank you so much.” I left a trail of kisses from his clothed chest right up to his lips. “I love you so much, Nagito.”


	6. Birthday Sex (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen this is just bad whoops. I'm illiterate.

“Take Komaeda to the museum for his birthday. He’ll love it.” I grumbled to myself as I watched people stare at my boyfriend more than they looked at the art. He’s literally never had bad luck in a museum with me or in a library. So I figured this was the best place to take him on this particular holiday. But, I proved myself to be wrong as all these girls looked away from their boyfriends to check mine out. “He’s mine.” I muttered. 

“Did you say something, Hinata-kun?” Komaeda turned to look at me. “If you’re bored, we can leave.” His face dropped a bit. “I did want to go to the Egypt room and renaissance room as well before we left though.”

I walked up closer to him and rested my hands on his hips from behind. “I’m fine, babe.” I whispered. “Are you having a good time?” I asked. 

Komaeda nodded. “Being surrounded by all this amazing art is lovely, Hinata-kun. Thank you for treating trash like-”

I hushed him. “It’s my pleasure and you’re not trash.” I pressed my lips against his hair. 

“Hinata…” Komaeda whined, wiggling out of my grasp. “Not here…” 

I chuckled. “Fine, fine.” I grabbed his hand. “Lets go to the renaissance room.” 

I listened to Komaeda ramble on about the history behind some of the pieces he liked or just random facts about the era the painting was created in. It really fascinated me how much information he had in his brain, but I guess that’s what you get for hanging out in a library. I happily let him drag me all over the museum. Seeing my baby boy happy made me happy. However, every time I wasn’t holding Komaeda’s hand or touching him in someway I noticed the looks people gave him. I bit my lip in frustration, wanting to just make out with him then and there. Yet, I had to listen to the signs hanging in the museum and not touch the fine art. 

Eventually, Komaeda asked me if I was ready to leave. To which, I said yes. 

“So, which was your favorite piece of art?” Komaeda asked on our walk home.

“You.” I stated, intertwining his fingers with mine. 

“Hinata, you’re acting like a dog.” Komaeda squeezed my hand. “Can’t you wait until we get inside?” 

“Mm.” I kissed his shoulder. “Can you blame me?” I asked as we got into our apartment.

Komaeda furrowed his brow, “what do you mean?” As Komaeda closed the door behind us, I pinned him to the door. “Are you mad at something I said?” Komaeda asked, not even trying to move away. 

I quickly kissed his lips before answering, “no.” My hands roughly gripped his waist as my thigh pressed up against his crotch. 

Komaeda’s face flushed. “Hi-Hinata!” 

A chuckle escaped through my lips. “God, you’re so adorable Nagito.” My hands crept up his shirt, gently massaging his sides. “You know what’s got me like this?” I whispered before kissing up his jawline to his ear. “Everyone staring at my gorgeous boyfriend instead of at the art.”

A noise of indifference came out of Komaeda. “They probably weren’t looking at me. Why would they waste their time looking at me-”

I kissed him softly. “Trust me when I say: they were admiring you like some fine art. I know PDA kind of makes you uncomfortable, but I couldn’t help myself. You’re mine.”

It was Komaeda’s turn to chuckle as he hung his arms over my shoulders. “I am yours. And I’m very happy with our relationship, Hinata-kun. There’s no need to be jealous over someone like me.” He pushed his body against mine. “Let’s go to the bedroom. We both obviously have some things to take care of.” Komaeda grinded his crotch down on my thigh that was between his legs.

Smirking, I picked him up bridal style and brought him to our room. Carefully, I placed him down on the bed and immediately got over him. “It’s your choice, baby. What are you in the mood to do?” I asked, hovering over the white haired boy. His pale skin almost matched our white sheets besides his red cheeks.

“Show me that I’m yours, Hinata-kun.” Komaeda said with a soft smile.

I nodded and grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head. My mouth immediately attached itself to his soft skin. All the while, my hands felt all over where my mouth wasn’t. After I was done leaving some small marks on his collarbones, I kissed my way down to his right nipple. Komaeda sucked in a sharp breath as I flicked at his nipple with my tongue. Chuckling, I attached my lips to his right nipple as my hand reached up to twist his other nipple between my fingers. A string of moans came from Komaeda. 

I cursed under my breath as I came up to kiss his lips. Komaeda’s tongue licked at my lips, but I kept them closed. He bit my lip, but I merely pulled away with a sly smirk on my face. Komaeda pouted. Playfully, I stuck my tongue out at him while I took off my shirt. 

Puffing out his cheeks, Komaeda whined, “Hajime.” Suddenly, he started rubbing his crotch against my leg that was apparently just so conveniently between his legs again. I just stared at the needy boy basically trying to thrust his clothed hard-on on me to completion. As he thrusted upwards on my leg, my arm snaked under him, holding his hips up in the air, while my other hand unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. I helped him wiggle out of his pants and underwear. His erection was already dripping with pre-cum. Quickly, I discarded the rest of my clothing as well- almost letting out a sigh of relief as I did. 

Ducking my head between Komaeda’s legs, I licked up his member and give his tip a small kiss. Komaeda’s legs twitched as he whined a bit at my ministrations. 

“Hajime, please!” Komaeda called out.

My fingers circled his entrance. “Please what, baby?” I hummed while my other hand slowly pumped his member. 

“Hajime do something.” Komaeda thrusted his hips up, jacking himself off faster than I was. “I want to cum.”

“Well, since you asked so politely…” I teased as I got up to grab the lube, which I was mad at myself for not thinking about leaving out before. I quickly prepared us both and slowly pushed my member into Komaeda. 

“Just fuck me, Hajime!” Komaeda moaned out. “You feel so good inside me. Fuck me like I’m yours~” Komaeda coaxed me into just going for it. 

My pace escalated quickly while Komaeda’s pants and moans were music to my ears. I rammed into him, our skin slapping against each other when he let out a loud cry. 

“Please!” He kept saying that over and over as I found his prostate.

I could feel my orgasm building, causing myself to go faster. 

“Ha-Hajime!” Komaeda cried out. “I’m not g-going to last much long like this!”

“Neither am I.” I grunted.

The only thing I could hear was our pants, his occasional moan, and the sound of our wet skin hitting each other. The two of us climaxed one after the other, with Komaeda screaming my name causing me to reach mine. I flopped over onto my back and Komaeda cuddled up to my side. 

“Happy Birthday, baby.” I said quietly. 

Komaeda nuzzled into my side. “I love you, Hajime.”

Reaching over I kissed his forehead. “I love you too, Nagito.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read this before you've probably read it on my tumblr. My user here and there is the same. Uh, thanks for reading my stuff. *Prays that this uploads correctly*


End file.
